


Unexpected

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2000. New Zealand. The Fellowship are at a pub celebrating Dom's 24th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little thing based on a line in here (that I don't want to give away) that my roommate came up with.

Billy set down the new pitcher and glanced sideways at Elijah. “He’s still at it, then?”

Elijah nodded, a happy, drunk smile on his face. “Of course.”

Billy filled his mug and sat down, taking a long drink.

At the head of the table, Dom was regaling them all with the story about he and Billy being stuck up Treebeard for so long. Everyone had heard the story at least twice, but since it was Dom’s birthday, they all pretended it was the first time they’d heard it. A man was entitled to epic reenactments on his birthday, right?

Suddenly Dom’s story switched gears as he stood up on his chair.

“Riders of Monaghan!” he shouted across the table, before collapsing in a fit of giggles at his own joke.

“I think he means you,” Billy said, giving Elijah a nudge.

Elijah’s cheeks flamed and he took another swig of beer.

“Lijaaaaaaah!” Dom crooned across the table, crooking his finger at the young American.

The smirk on Dom’s face and the laughter from their friends made Elijah blush even harder. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with the heel on his palm and shook his head.

“Go on, Rider of Monaghan,” Billy said, giving him a shove.

Elijah allowed himself to be pushed and cajoled to the end of the table, never quite giving in to the ball of apprehension in his chest. He smiled tightly as Dom wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

“Everyone! I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Elijah Wood,” Dom said, addressing the rest of the Fellowship.

There were catcalls and shouts of “get a room!” to which Dom just grinned.

“They know who I am, Dom,” Elijah said, rubbing his face against Dom’s shoulder.

“Well, then,” Dom continued, “I think a toast is in order. It’s my birthday, and I managed to snag the best-looking bloke in the cast!”

A chorus of cheers went up as the Fellowship toasted in Dom’s honour.

Elijah held his mug up to toast Dom, but instead the Englishman tipped him backwards and snogged him senseless. Elijah was barely able to keep from spilling his beer.

“I just wanted to say that I love you, Doodle,” Dom whispered hotly in Elijah’s ear as he set him back to rights.

This time Elijah did spill his beer.


End file.
